Shin Megami Tensei THE STORy
by Asema
Summary: MEGATEN adventures in SHIM SHIN MEGAMI GMEM TENSEI II STAND NSTANGE JOURNEY LOLLOOOOOOLLLL


Chaffter 1 - THE Y.H.V.H.

so Kazuya wented to PWN the Y.H.V.H. he went to the KODOKUZARA LAB whree tejh presdent OF teH nucular missles aksed him 'r u REDY to fite tem MAOU belfegu?' n he was liek 'YES LETS GO FOR FIGHT' n den teh boss fite staretd but den Yuki daid and Kazuya was liek 'NOOOOOOOOOOOO!'

Chaffter 2 - MEANHIWLE

Hiroko walekd down teh streta in toikyu mileniam n den a MESIAN appeard n had secks w/ her

Chaffter 3 - THE END

Y.H.V.H. gotted death n den piece returned to teh wurld

Chaffter 4: sliec n diec bby burn bby burn

w/ yhvh ded kazuya hard no moar porpoise in lief, n so he deicided 2 go deal w/ al deh uthr demnz!!!!!! tiheir cud B no standign\\ in h/ way nawt even frum beelzebub, n so he saught 2 use teh powr of masic 2 deal w/ teh demunz but den yuki appeared! senshi yuki!

"no kazuya stop you cant kill all of the demons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"n why not?"

den blak fursot apaired n kild dem bth w/ fier as their burning husks smoldered kazuya said 2 his luvr "mayB u were rite... mayB, if i had listened 2 u, i wudnt need 2 dai... u wudnt need to dai!!!!!" and as he said dat, he drew his last bref, teh flaemis considering his bodak...

Chaffter 5: teh demun IMPAIR

just dne yhvh appaird 2 deh huminz of TOIKYU mileniam (witch wuz moevd to kansas and is nao KANSAS MILENIAM) n said "wel dat idoit kazuya kild al of mai folrwrs cept u but dont wory hes gon nao i smietd him! so procreate n procreate in mai name n togethir well create an empire tdat wil rule ALL UNIVERSES"

so den reiko and maya got tugrthr n ackted al mystrius n den had da hanky-panky, n DEN so did clothol, lacheeses, n apropos, n den chouinj thawr askd 2 join in n clothes wuz al "NO!!! fukkkkkk uuuuu" n she slashed him to ribs

Chaffter 6: teh demunz invaed

w/ cloys, labrie, n apostrophe havin' secks, sun enuff moar demunz had arivd in kansas mileniam were yhvh wuz 2 buld his empair but he CUDNT w/ all da demunz!!! saw he descinded 2 kil dem al but lagouda wuz all "uh no" n stabd him in DA faec n den tehy gotted help from lucifer who summoned gedou slimes to kill yhvh who daid AGAIN

but yhvh wasnt giinn stay ded n also nao da mesians were angry!!! war broke out in kansas mileniam!!! also yuki (who was reincarnated as a boy) ran 2 da bnukcler stashun 2 stawp da presenter of da nucular misails frum takin da NUCULAR Option like dat IDIOT gaurge bush

Chaffter 7: lord of nIGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHTTTTTT

black fursot wuz n da runs of uld toikyu mileniam (nao it is toikyu gaea aftir teh muTENTS n GAYANS inhabeebed it) n he wuz luukin 4 hiz masta hoo wuz da musut powarful demun salmoner n al TOIKYU GAEA (but der wuz 1 guy hoo cud beet him but he wuz al da way in AFRICA) n evently black fursot pumped in2 a randumb gai naemd andrew n andrew wuz liek "HOLE SHIT" n black fursot wuz liek "FUK U, HEE HO!!! DONT PUMP IN2 BMME" n den he kild him w/ fiar n blauck fursotttoo waked awai az da flaemis consolidated his bodak

black fursot arieved at teh chamber of his mastuahe who wuz a clochead badassed w/ a cloak n cariyng a gigajigng wepun "Black Frost, it is good to see you." "yes masuta wut do u knead" "Go and kill Lachesis. She is getting in the way of our plans." "k il go deal w/ laparmesan" black fursot left n mastuahe laughd "He will surely fall against the sisters."

Chaffter 8: yuki n da nmisislslslslslslsls

yuki rushd up da stairz killn demunz w/ her lightenin as eh iwent 2 gu (sorrey my cat stepped on mal keybuarid) n c da preparisions of da nucular misils b!t alung da wai she stopd 2 grind a few lvls so shed be ready 4 da boss fight

Chaffter 9: teh climacks

as yukei gaind his lasuto few4l elvels black fursot arivd at kansas mileniam where clone, laoregano, n amoral wear demons n helpd dem 2 sieg da YH.V.H alungsied hitlr n da longinus truups n hazuma n jimenez who wear ALL usin da COMPS to sumuuuun gedou slimers n sieg heim n black fursot eclaired warr in da sisters whu wer all "UH NO" and tried 2 stab black fursot but he blickd it n fierd dem and lachesis and clotho daid but aporyon telprotd hiom awai jsut in taim 2 fiel herslef as YHVH blowd up 9854325783967534656 demunz n endd da siege w/ pathietic eisel!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yueki reachd da presider as ihiii wuz guna launch da missiles

"no president stop you cant kill all of the demons!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
"n why not?"

just den atropis telprotd in n stabd him in da bakk n yuki castd da ZIONGA but den she wuz kild 2 and atrophis went 2 gu deul w/ black fursot n his masuta as yukei n da presidentek laid dudududud dying he spoek up

"mr. preisdierie i alwuyz lovd u mare dan KAZUYA 3 thanky u 4 alwaiz Being fairer dtan dat idoit BARACK OBHAMA"  
"yueki i haev sumti n2 tel u 2"  
"what"  
"i alrid launhcjd 1/9 of da nmisils"  
"WHAT"

n den dey bled 2 deff

Chaffter 10: reincarnation of the goddess!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

den yuki reincarnated

Chaffter 11: latest stand

nao dat da nucular misils weur alunchd ait kansas mileniam da plaec wuz bein blowd up junk shop center church HOLYTOWN n moar weur al barriaged da demunz saevd sum ppl n kild otters n den dey relished......................... dat da misils WERE FLAIN IN2 YHVHS PLAAAAAAAAN he idscincscns d ed duan frum tha skaiai n sayd "DEMONS! EVIL HUMANS WHO HAVE SOLD THY SOULS TO DEMONS" n den a masian wuz al "no dued, weu hvnt suld irur suls we were usitjt bein rescuuuuuuued" but yhvh didntet listin he kild must of da humiiiiaaaanz n da demunz wera al dats leift so black fursot wuz snekt bhy his masutururrure 2 del w/ yhvh alongisied morax, ose, dantalian n moar goteic demunz plus all four DEVAS and even MARA himself (but not luciferr who wuz 2 busy making GEDOU SLIEMS) so da batl 4 da wurld wuz about 2 began!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chaffter 12: Final Chaffter

Dry cold plagued Kansas Millennium. After the destruction all but turned its infrastructure into an unhabitable mess, the maladies of nuclear winter soon followed with an astounding quickness. Even despite this, the demons with their supernatural vitality were more than capable of warring with God and his angels, who descended in this time of destruction to reach the precious few remaining humans -- the Mesians, a few devil summoners all the way in Tokyo Gaea, and one young woman, whose form even she knew not -- for the moment her body and breath returned, she knew what she had to do, and she rushed towards her destination. She was headed for the final battle between God and the demons, in hopes of changing its outcome.

As she headed into the core of Kansas Millennium -- quite literally: the area was what its inhabitants deemed the 'Center' -- she only saw the signs of battle growing more fierce. On the outskirts of ruined neighborhoods, destroyed homes, the husks of the poor-house civilian areas that once were, she heard the sound of roaring flame and cries of battle. As she advanced towards the very heart of Kansas Millennium, she sensed not only the sounds of active fighting, but the wails of the injured, the dying, and the helpless, and she felt more empowered than ever before as she dived through Millennium, passing into an abandoned junk shop to get a better view of the battle from relative safety.

And then, she heard someone step behind her, as though their footfalls were once silent and now, only as they reached her, grew audible. Before she knew it, she was cornered -- by a man in black garb, dressed in very traditional clothing... and perhaps, very old, as it seemed he had worn it for ages and adjusted to its shape and size completely from the almost enchanting way he moved within it, but yet, it was not dirty in the slightest. And as he walked towards the now slightly fearful Yuki, he raised his deadly weapon -- a long graphite pencil.

Chaffter 13: CHOOSE YOUR OWN ADVENTURE

for LAW end, go 2 "Chaffter 13.1"  
For CHAOS end, go 2 "Chaffter 13.2"  
For NEUTRAL end, go 2 "Chaffter 13.3"

Chaffter 13.1: LAW END

"My dearest Yuki," the man began, as he raised his weapon against her outstretched palms. "If you hope to kill YHVH, you're far too late. I already have him desperate to reclaim the worship of his last few dying worshipers... so there's no need for you to be here, or indeed, for you to live." But Yuki shook her head. She was determined not to kill YHVH, as Edison was all too quickly to presume, but to aid him! Before he could possibly react, she send a bolt of lightning crashing down upon his head, instantly killing him. Taking up his pencil, she leapt out the junk store window and rushed into battle with the demons.

Between her own power, that of YHVH, and the remaining zealots, they were just enough to defeat the first few waves of demons. But things grew more desperate as their enemies returned from the Abyss, and quickly the two immortals plus their servants pulled back. And then YHVH called upon an army mightier than that of any demon -- the angels, who were blessed with his power in his incarnations past, and who turned out to be too much for the demons. Through YHVH's sacrifice of countless angels, he and his worshipers were saved.

Yuki sighed with relief. "Now that we have claimed victory, a true kingdom can finally begin... to think, we went into this after a long, hard battle that spanned our entire lives, hoping to kill you, when that is what we should have never contemplated!"

And then Yuki Adam and Eve'd with the Mesians amidst the bloodied bodies of demons and meatshielding angels.

Chaffter 13.2: CHAOS END

"My dearest Yuki," the man began, as he raised his weapon against her outstretched palms. "If you hope to kill YHVH, you're far too late. I already have him desperate to reclaim the worship of his last few dying worshipers... so there's no need for you to be here, or indeed, for you to live." But Yuki shook her head. "I will aid you in your battle. Surely, God must have greater plans that you could possibly imagine!" Edison nodded. "Very well, you can aid me. You may well be right... former Messiah." Yuki gasped! This man knew her previous identity. But it didn't really matter, as these things tend not to. "Come on, let's go!" She hopped out of the junk store window with Edison and rushed into the battle with God.

Between the power of the demons, her own power, and that of Edison, they were just enough to crush God's army... but not the captain himself, for he had one last thing to say before he left! "Yuki, I curse thee, false Messiah, for bringing death and destruction to my land! And I shall curse, too, your eternal partner!" And then a ghostly form appeared in front of YHVH... it was that of Albert Einstein! Before Edison could react to the return of his nemesis, the powerful pencilman stabbed him through the eye and in his brain, and he died.

As the demons finished up both Edison and YHVH, Yuki rushed over to Edison's rapidly dying body. "Yuki... I have one last thing to ask of you... resurrect me when I die, you dolt." And then, as he drew his last breath, Yuki threw him corpse intol the muddy rivers of Kansas Millennium. "Uh, no. You're a jerk, also kind of useless, and we could've dealt with the threat without you."

And then Yuki left the Earth to rot as she went to live with the demons in the Abyss.

Chaffter 13.3: NEUTRAL END

"My dearest Yuki," the man began, as he raised his weapon against her outstretched palms. "If you hope to kill YHVH, you're far too late. I already have him desperate to reclaim the worship of his last few dying worshipers... so there's no need for you to be here, or indeed, for you to live." But Yuki shook her head. "You must realize in your heart that both God and the demons are wrong, and are merely in the way... of your ultimate experiment!" Edison gasped. She knew about his project to create the Pencil of Humanity, his Gaean ways merely a facade! "... It is true. If you really feel that I must to see the most powerful writing implement brought to life, I will help you!" He swore. "Come on, let's go!" She hopped out of the junk store window with Edison adn rushed into the frantic melee.

However, the two were too few to do much on their own, even with Edison's considerable demon-summoning powers. Quickly, they found themselves exhausted of magic and minions, and now that they had proven themselves a threat God and the demons were quick to turn their blades on them alike! Fortunately, Edison had a plan. Raising his pencil in defiance of the hordes, he spoke to Yuki. "Quickly, you must flee! Go, go to the top of Kansas Tower, and launch all of the missiles! I will join you... shortly."

Yuki ran back up to the top of the Tower, no longer needing to grind... and indeed, she could not, as all of the demons had long left the tower to join the battle. This could be very bad for Edison, she thought, but then she realized what he was doing... and honoring his wish, she launched all of the missiles! It was then she realized that he was standing behind her, bloodied and dying, having barely escaped the battle with his life. And with his last breath, he made a wish of her. "Yuki... I have one last thing to ask of you... resurrect me when I die, you dolt." And then, as he drew her last breath, Yuki quickly went to honoring his wish. As the missiles rained down upon Tokyo, destroying God and the demons, the two of them were, at last, safe to create the Pencil of Humanity.

And then they created a MacGuffin while Adam and Eveing amidst the smoldering ruins of Kansas Millennium and the rest of the world. 


End file.
